


Midnight Lullaby

by TotalFanFreak



Series: My Sweet Pup [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, People Watching, Short & Sweet, Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: Another excerpt for My Sweet Pup series - Daryl/Reader





	

As soon as the baby’s cries reached the room, Daryl felt you shift, doing your best to move from under his arm without jarring him. He had been awake long before that, but he decided to play considerate, letting you believe you were stealthy. After he heard the nursery door open, he pulled himself out of bed, pattering silently down the hallway to the small opening that peered into the room. This had become routine, sometimes; of course, he’d get up letting you sleep while getting the baby back to sleep, but times like this he liked to watch. Daryl had always been one for observance, and to see you with your daughter, his daughter, it was something else. It made the heart that didn’t beat for many people swell, both of you his pride and joy.

He watched you changing her, his little Lucinda Beth, named after two of the best people you both knew, as her fists clenched and pumped the air, tiny squawks of displeasure coming from her. He could see the deep blue of her eyes darting around; you had told him she had inherited that from him, already a survivor, looking for an escape route. The little girl huffed, crying commencing again. Picking her up, Daryl watched you tuck her in the crook of your arm.

“Oh, no, no, we got to be quiet Lucy.”

Being glad to be off the table and in her mother’s arms the girl started cooing.

“Because we got to let daddy sleep, he’s been working too hard.”

Lucy gave her own reply before putting her balled up fist in her mouth.

“I don’t think he’d take to be tied to the bed, but we’ll get him to relax. Won’t we?”

With her eyebrows scrunching up, Lucy began to wail again.

“I know, you’re hungry, sweetie, we’re going to sit and rock while you eat, okay?”

Sitting in the rocker he had built for the both of you, Daryl couldn’t help but blush a little as he always did when you expertly maneuvered your daughter in one arm, throwing on a spit rag and pulling up your top enough so Lucy could hungrily latch on your breast. After situating her, you’d pull off the shirt enough so you could look down at her face.

“My sweet little girl.”

Always so gentle with her, as you were with him unless he needed a kick in his ass. Which he usually never minded either. He watched you stroke a finger down her cheek, the chair positioned near the window and enough to see her blue eyes widen and look out.

“What do you see? The moon?”

Lucy gurgled a coo around your breast, and he watched the white liquid trail down as you gave a small laugh wiping up the mess with a rag.

“Maybe daddy will show you the stars when you’re bigger, he’s pointed them out to me, but I think he was just trying to be a charmer then.”

He had to hold in a snort on that. Charmer his damn ass. You didn’t know the North Star from Orion’s belt before he showed them to you. Bringing Lucy from your breast he watched as you pulled her on your shoulder and started patting her back, he saw her begin to squirm in your arms.

“I know you don’t like this part honey, but you got to burp, you’ll hate it even more if you get a tummy ache.”

You continued patting until that familiar sound came a cross between a burp and puke, as you pulled her back and wiped the spit up from her face. He watched with a smile as you gave her a noisy kiss on her cheek, the action causing another round of babbling.

“My messy girl, I don’t want to have to give you a bath this late.”

Lucy waved her fists as if in protest.

“I know, you hate them as much as daddy does.”

He clicked his teeth, it was as if you were baiting him, egging him to snort and give himself away.

“You still hungry? Yes? No?”

You had moved her to the other breast giving Lucy time to see if she wanted more or not, after she seemed to contemplate she reached out to suckle.

“I can see you nodding off again. How about I sing to you, maybe you’ll conk out for the night.”

He watched you looking down at her before laughing. “I can tell by those eyes I’d be better off not expecting that. Such a night owl, aren’t you?”

Daryl couldn’t help the contentment coursing through him, seeing you snuggle the baby close to you. You had told him not long after Lucy was born that she looked just like him. And it contrast it was true, her eyes were the same blue though slightly darker, her hair a dark mahogany that shined golden in the sunlight, you had even pointed out in her fussy state that she scowled like him too. He was lost in the thought until his ears pricked as you started singing.

_I see the moon._   
_The moon sees me._   
_God bless the moon,_   
_and God bless me._

The calming lilt in your voice, he could see Lucy’s eyes struggling to keep open.

“Are you going to say goodnight before she goes off, daddy?”

Again he was caught, and the amusement in your eyes told him you had known he was there for a good while.

“I suppose I should.”

“I’m afraid you’re not quite the ninja you think you are, Mr. Dixon.”

He couldn’t help but brush his lips to yours, the affection so much easier to him now, that amusement turning to tenderness in your eyes and he knew it reflected his own. Both looking down Lucy’s drooping eyes widened a smidgen, her mouth unlatching as she reached for her dad. The tiniest hints of a smile forming on her bow lips, making you laugh in amazement.

“Oh, Daryl, look at that, she’s so happy to see her daddy.”

He was rooted in place, just as astonished by the sight. It was then he felt you hand in his hair, running it through the middle. Pulling up your shirt, he watched you sit up, holding Lucy out to him.

“Sing something to us.”

Sing? Him? He never thought he’d hear those words put together in a sentence like that.

“Baby don’t wanna hear me sing, make her go tone deaf.”

“It will not, please?”

He clutched her to him, her eyes still struggling to stay open, as you helped to swaddle her. He didn’t really know any lullabies, only the ones you sang to her. There was only one song he could really think of.

He cleared his throat. “I ain’t got that good of a voice girl, but I had a good friend a long while back sing this to me so I could get some sleep, you were named after her –“

image  
He saw you smiling at him, and his ears burned though he couldn’t help but return it as he started to sway back and forth.

_So we will drink beer all day._   
_And our guards will give way._   
_And we’ll be good._


End file.
